


Primavera de Oportunidades

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Confesiones de amor, Fluff, Japón antiguo, M/M, One Shot, Por el cumple de Mori, Romance, Soumori, Tsukihana Kagura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: La nueva primavera le dará a Soushi la oportunidad de hacer llegar sus sentimientos, y nada mejor que en un día tan especial como ese.O: la voluntad de Soushi es fuerte, pero basta una mirada transparente de parte de Mori para quebrarla.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Kagurazaka Soushi
Kudos: 3





	Primavera de Oportunidades

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mori, mi consentido de Soara, y no podía quedarme sin escribirle algo lindo para conmemorarlo. Esta pequeña idea planeaba llevarla a cabo para el aniversario de Panorama (que fue en octubre) pero sólo llegué a escribir un par de párrafos y la almacené para otro momento ¡Y buenos mal! me encantó trabajarla para este día tan especial. 
> 
> Desconozco la temática de Tsukihana Kagura, pero me fascinan el concepto y decidí usarlo de inspiración. Además, tampoco sé la razón por la que Soushi lleva un ojo cubierto así que, para efectos de esta historia, es debido a que lo perdió.
> 
> Escribí esto durante mi jornada de trabajo, dándole una última revisión antes de acostarme, y lamento de antemano los posibles errores y/o incoherencia.
> 
> A pesar de las fallas que pueda tener, ¡Espero disfruten de esta pequeña historia!

**.**

**.**

Nadie se atrevía a molestar al joven señor mientras tocaba a los tambores, menos al darse cuenta de que estaba de muy mal humor.

Soushi, alejado en una zona amplia de su hogar, golpeaba con fuerza contra la superficie del gran tambor, creando un sonido feroz. No había técnica alguna en su tocada, haciendo difícil creer que él fuera el mejor del reino en aquel instrumento a pesar de su corta edad, ya que sólo deseaba descargarse… Y estaba bien, pues al bullicio permitía que no escuchara sus propios pensamientos ayudándolo a escapar momentáneamente de la realidad.

Estaba frustrado, enojado, pero por sobre todo se sentía abrumado. Quería deshacerse de la llenura al tocar, colocando toda su fuerza en cada golpe, pero era consciente que eso sólo lo lograría por un rato... La sensación en su pecho, apretándolo sin piedad, aparecería nuevamente.

Un largo rato más tarde el ruido finalmente se apagó. Soushi soltó ambos _bachi_ y se dejó caer sin mucho cuidado en el suelo, perdiéndose en la simpleza del techo. Jadeaba del cansancio, su corazón golpeaba con intensidad contra su pecho como si imitara su tocada de recién, su cabeza dolía horrores y el sudor descendía con rapidez desde su frente… ¿Se sentía mejor? Un poco.

El entumecimiento de sus manos, que se acentuaba poco a poco, lo llevó a levantarlas para darles un vistazo; estaban rojas y un poco hinchadas por su brusca tocada. Fue descuidado, lo admitía mas no se arrepentía, y una voz en su cabeza lo regañó por su imprudencia… Una voz profunda que no era la suya, una voz que estaba grabada en su memoria y en la que no podía dejar de pensar.

Cerró su único ojo y encontró un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban con reproche y genuina preocupación, pidiéndole que fuera más cuidadoso consigo mismo. Sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, rompiendo al fin con su expresión brusca, con la imagen de Mori sólo enfocado en él y su corazón se movió de manera diferente generándole cosquillas en su pecho… _Ah_ , era esa sensación de amor de la que ya se había habituado.

¿Qué iba a hacer con los sólidos sentimientos en su interior?

Soushi estaba perdidamente enamorado. Ya no pensaba en la forma en que ocurrió y en el por qué (A decir verdad, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien tan maravilloso como Mori?) sino que estaba inquieto con el qué hacer ahora ya que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que él… Y de ahí nacía su frustración.

Si fuera por él ya habría ido hacia Mori para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, incluso besándolo si tenía la oportunidad. Había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo que confesar sus sentimientos ya no le generaba ninguna vergüenza ni temor… Sin embargo, no se trataba simplemente de valentía y atrevimiento ya que no estaba seguro si era lo mejor para Mori.

Sus familias, sus posiciones, sus ocupaciones… Soushi sería capaz de dejarlo todo por estar junto a Mori, estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía permitir que Mori hiciera lo mismo por él. Mori era una persona apegada a las reglas, a lo que debía ser, y Soushi no quiere desviarlo del camino correcto y generarle problemas. Por ello, luego de pensarlo meticulosamente, decidió mantener sus sentimientos escondidos… Pero cada vez era más difícil.

No había día en el que no pensara en Mori, recordándolo hasta por la más mínima cosa, soñaba seguido con sus sonrisas y su voz al cantar con dedicación las canciones compuestas sólo para este, y fantaseaba con tenerlo en sus brazos y tener la oportunidad de amarlo cada instante…

Soushi ya no podía más ¡Iba a colapsar en cualquier momento!

Y fue el canto de los pájaros lo que logró sacarlo oportunamente de su tormenta de pensamientos, sirviéndole de recordatorio de que la claridad del día terminaría pronto. Se levantó del suelo y se marchó a alistarse, esa noche tenía un evento importante que atender.

.

Durante la primavera se podía disfrutar de los mejores espectáculos de la naturaleza, incluso sorprendiéndolos cada año, y que curioso -y encantador- que Mori haya nacido en una época tan especial.

Los cinco que se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos a través de sus clases de música, y posterior en sus ocupaciones como artistas, se reunían luego de un tiempo con la buena excusa de celebrar un año más de su querido Morihito. Se encontraron en un pequeño festival que se llevaba a cabo en un buen lugar, haciendo un lado sus estatus de jovencitos de distinguidas familias, y entre risas disfrutaban de su reunión tan anhelada como si no se hubiese separado ni un solo día. Una amistad firme, en las buenas y en las malas, que no se rompería por ninguna razón.

Más tarde, con los más jóvenes entusiasmados en probar los retos culinarios que se realizaban en diversos puestos, Soushi se quedó a solas junto a Mori.

-¿Estás bien, Sou?-

Una vez alejados del bullicio del festival, luego de emprender una lenta caminata, la voz de Mori se escuchó. Soushi, desprevenido por esa inquietud, lo miró sin saber qué decir.

-Si te sientes mal deberías haberte quedado en casa.- agregó Mori al no recibir una respuesta, tranquilo y ligeramente preocupado a la vez.

-No iba a dejar de venir.- finalmente Soushi respondió, siendo completamente sincero. Sintió momentáneamente como su fachada de _todo estaba bien_ finalmente comenzaba a agrietarse, pero intentó hacer caso omiso.

Mori no discutió al respecto, había un toquecito de alegría en su expresión ante lo escuchado, y luego se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio. Continuaron su camino, no había un destino fijado así que Soushi sólo seguía a su acompañante, y poco después descendieron por varios escalones hacia una corriente bañada de flores… Fue ahí que Soushi se dio cuenta del entorno mágico que los rodeaba; árboles de cerezos por doquier, uno junto al otro y cargados de flores rosadas, linternas brillantes colgaban por todas partes y el agua no sólo estaba cubierta de rosado, sino que la luz se proyectaba en ella.

Era… Bastante _romántico_.

Aunque, a pesar de ser un lugar tan hermoso, para Soushi no había nada más bonito en ese momento que el muchacho frente a él. Mori vestía ropajes elegantes y ligeros, por casualidades del destino los colores se asemejaban bastante a los que Soushi usaba, y su cabello rubio estaba peinado en su coleta pomposa de costumbre.

E instantáneamente la misma cuestión se repitió en el interior de Soushi ¿Cómo no estar enamorado de alguien tan maravilloso como Mori?

-Estoy preocupado por ti.-

Soushi no se percató del tiempo que se mantuvo observando en silencio (más a Mori que a cualquier otra cosa por supuesto) sino hasta que el rubio dio una declaración que no esperó y, por si fuera poco, abofeteó su corazón, más al visualizar una expresión de tenue angustia en el rostro que tanto le gustaba. Por supuesto que Mori no dejaría morir el tema tan fácilmente y eso, aunque lo desfavorecía en ese instante, también le gustaba.

-Luces distraído, absorto en otro mundo ¿Hay algo que te inquiete?- Mori continúo, confiado y ya más suelto al encontrarse separados del resto.

Hubo dolor en el interior de Soushi, no podía creer que estuviera generándole una gran preocupación a Mori debido a su lucha de mantener sus sentimientos ocultos, y se las arregló para despistar lo mucho que esto lo afectó ¡Lo menos que quería era hacer sentir mal a Mori!

-Estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- señaló Soushi con toda la calma que logró reunir, intentando convencer al otro a pesar de que sabía que era una tarea casi imposible.

-¿Es así…?- el susurro de Mori fue pequeño, casi triste, y se perdió en seguida al ser arrastrado por una sutil ráfaga de viento. Desvió su mirada por un momento, reuniendo coraje, y luego se enfrentó una vez más a Soushi- ¿De verdad no hay nada importante que estés manteniendo solo para ti? No quiero ser intrépido, pero quisiera que compartieras conmigo las cargas difíciles.- y dejó salir sin titubeos, exponiendo su genuina preocupación y toda su disposición para ayudarlo, así como había sido siempre…

Fue en ese momento en el que Soushi se dio cuenta que fue iluso. Iluso al pensar que pasaría por alto de la mirada perspicaz de Mori y que podía escapar por tanto tiempo del curso del destino. Si se había enamorado, ¿No era lo más normal hacer llegar correctamente sus sentimientos? Era un cobarde, no había duda.

-Sou…- ante el silencio Mori volvió a intentarlo, perseverante como solía ser, esta vez tomando la iniciativa de alcanzar ambas manos de Soushi con suavidad- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿Verdad?- un deje de tristeza se marcó en la mirada esmeralda, como si no fuera lo suficientemente confiable.

Soushi, arrastrado por el calor del agarre de sus manos y la mirada tan transparente de quien amaba, ya no podía más… Su voluntad de mantenerse callado por más tiempo se quebró.

Si este era su destino, si era la oportunidad que esta nueva primavera le estaba dando, iba a aceptarlo responsablemente y lucharía por hacer que funcione.

-Incluso…- finalmente Soushi pudo articular palabra, deshaciéndose del nudo en su garganta. Dio un ligero apretón en las manos que con cariño lo sostenían y ganó valor- Que estoy enamorado de ti, que no hay momento en el que no te piense, que quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, que no hay nada más que desee que amarte hasta el fin de mis días.-

Si Soushi hubiera sabido que se sentiría tan increíblemente bien confesarse, la opresión en el pecho se esfumó y alivio sólo había ahora, hacía mucho habría _soltado la lengua_.

Y por si fuera poco todas sus dudas y preocupaciones (al menos en ese instante) se disiparon al presenciar el rostro de Mori iluminarse, como nunca antes lo había visto, y todo debido a él y a lo que sentía con tanta intensidad.

-Incluso eso…- la voz se Mori salió en un hilito, audible para Soushi por su cercanía, pero ya no había inquietud sino alegría- Gracias por confiar en mí.- dijo con ternura, su mirada cristalizándose cada vez- Te quiero mucho, Sou.- y su confesión también fue libre.

Si Soushi muriera en ese momento, lucharía hasta con el mismísimo rey del otro mundo por su permanencia entre los vivos… Pues ahora más que nunca tenía que hacer feliz a una personita muy especial para su corazón.

Había mucho en lo que pensar en ese momento, tanto por lo que ocuparse ya que mucho había sucedido de imprevisto en tan poco, pero Soushi sólo se enfocó en los labios esponjosos que tanto había soñado probar… Descubriendo que eran muchísimo más suaves y dulces de lo que llegó a imaginar.

Flores de cerezo bailaban, libres y radiantes, mientras ambos se besaban con ternura y suavidad, saboreando lentamente el momento mágico y la oportunidad que la primavera les obsequió.

**.**

**.**


End file.
